Hidden Pass
by LadyofWhump
Summary: Thorin and company are attacked by Orcs. Sorry for grammar mistakes, chapter 2 will be better. Chapter 3 is now up
1. Chapter 1

Thorin leaned further forward, trying not to blow his cover but get a better view at the Orcs that had taken up residence along the creek.

"It doesn't make sense" Dwalin whispered, "What are they doing so far North"

"They are extremely close to the hidden pass. I am surprised the elves have not noticed their foul presence" Balin observed.

Thorin grunted and shrugged the topic of elves off like an irksome fly, "They block us from going any further. I would suggest we wait but the party of orcs behind us would be upon us before we are free to cross" Thorin said.

"Agreed" Balin answered.

Thorin rushed out first, cutting down two Orcs and heading for the third. The rest of the 12 dwarves followed, slashing and slicing where they could, trying to even the numbers.

Three Orcs advanced on Thorin aggressively. Thorin did his best, blocking their blows and killing one before a blade was stabbed through his side.

Blinding pain filled his vision as he collapsed to one knee barely blocking another sword and earning a well-placed fist into the side of his head.

His vision clouded and his head spun. Extreme nausea and fatigue overcame him as he pushed himself up again swinging widely and collecting an orc head.

"Uncle!"He heard Fili yell. Thorin held his blood soaked side as he spun around to face yet another Orc but he was too slow. The Orc sensing his injury drove a foot into Thorin's stomach.

Thorin yelled in agony and fell. He could hear Dwalin yelling his name, but he could bearly open his mouth to respond. Thorin looked up weakly, his white skin looked even paler than before.

A shape blocked the sun and Thorin turned his light blue eyes to the figure trying to make out who it was. Only when his eyes adjusted did he realise it was the same Orc who had stabbed him. The Orc placed his blade against Thorin's throat. Thorin unable to turn his head to the other side without passing out reached his arm out trying to feel for his own sword. Thorin lost consciousness just as the Orc raised his blade to take his head off.

Kili shot the Orc just in time to stop it from killing his uncle who was now unconscious.

"Dwalin!" Kili yelled pointing to his uncle.

Dwalin was there before anyone else,"Thorin" he said, trying to call Thorin back to consciousness.

"We have to take him to the elves. We can not wait for Gandalf to come" balin said.

Bilbo was nodding his head n agreement, "The wound is far too grave for us to heal".

"I'll carry him. Take his sword" Dwalin said throwing Orcrist to Fili.

"Hurry! The other Orc pack will be upon us at any moment" Balin said.

Dwalin lifted Thorin onto his shoulders and they started off in a slow jog.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orc pack was upon them before they could cross the creek. The Orcs circled them and finally brought them to there knees. A rather fat Orc pushed Thorin roughly from Dwalin's shoulders.

"Look here then… Dwarves and by the looks of it the ones we have been searching for master" the Orc said.

A pale Orc, tall and scared across the face made an appearance, pushing the Orc that had spoken out of the way. He walked up the line of Dwarves and stopped at the unconscious Thorin.

"My prize is finally claimed" The Pale Orc laughed.

"Azog" Balin hissed.

Azog looked to him for a brief moment before returning to Thorin like a dog to a bone.

"Tie them all up! " Azog yelled. The Orcs did what they were told and tied the struggling Dwarves up.

Azog gestured for the Orcs to pick Thorin up, "Take him for a swim. I want him awake for this" Azog growled.

Thorin was dragged to the creak and his head was held under until he finally awoke. Thorin coughed up water and looked around in a daze.

"Nice of you to join us, King under the mountain" Azog mocked.

Thorin looked up at him angrily trying to pull his arms from the grip of the Orcs but failing as pain again shot through his side.

"I have waited to long for this" Azog said pulling Thorin to his feet by his hair.

Thorin growled and threw a well-aimed punch at Azog. Azog dropped him as Thorin's fist connected with his face.

Azog kicked Thorin in his stomach. Thorin yelled out in pain and fought off the urge to pass out again. Azog started beating Thorin furiously, throwing punches and kicks and even throwing Thorin backwards. Thorin struggled to stand but couldn't, every movement was agony for him as he desperately tried to fight Azog off.

Azog pinned Thorin to the ground and started choking him. Laughing and occasionally looking back to the tied up and gagged Dwarfs to see their horror at watching their king die.

Thorin struggled against Azog, but no matter how hard he tried his wound made him a lot weaker than Azog and hence could not push Azog off.

Thorin's face grew red and his eyes finally rolled to the back of his head, his eyelids fluttering shut.

The last he heard was Azog's cruel laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The elf gently poured water into Thorin's mouth, wiping the excess off with a cloth as it slid down Thorin's chin.

"When will he wake?" Fili asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hopefully soon Master Durin. He is swallowing the water which is a good sign of recovery" the elf smiled encouragingly at Fili and Kili before soaking another cloth in cold water and placing it across Thorin's forehead.

Balin thanked the elf and closed the door after she left.

Gandalf lit his pipe and blew circles of smoke into the air. They sat in silence for awhile, the only sound was of Thorin's heavy breathing and rustling of wind outside.

"Imagine if Elrond had not come?" Kili said.

Balin sighed sadly and said nothing.

"Azog the Defiler must die" Fili said angrily.

"In time Fili" Gandalf said, "For now, Thorin's recovery and our quest is the important thing".

"Where am I?" Thorin mumbled.

Everyone looked down at him in shock. Thorin's eyes were still closed but he had defiantly spoken.

"You are in Rivendell, House of Elrond" Gandalf answered.

Thorin opened his eyes slowly; the face of Balin came into view.

"Thorin?" Balin asked uncertainly.

"What happened?" he asked. His voice was hoarse.

"He's awake!" Kili yelled excitedly opening the door and allowing Dwalin to enter.

"Lord Elrond and his men saved us. A moment longer and…. Anyway, once Azog found he was outnumbered he ran" Balin said

"Like a dog with its tail between its legs" Dwalin interrupted.

Thorin lifted his head weakly to look at his nephews and Dwalin but quickly returned to his soft pillow.

"You gave us a fright" Thorin heard Gandalf say.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three Days"

Thorin looked at Gandalf in shock, "Three days … help me up" he asked Dwalin.

Dwalin put his arms under Thorin's back and lifted him up into a seated position. Thorin continued to hold onto Dwalin's arm to steady himself as his head spun, "We have a quest!"

"A quest that can wait for now Thorin Oakenshield. There would be no quest without you" Gandalf said.

Thorin seemed to have not heard Gandalf. He had swung his legs over the side to stand.

"You need rest, Laddie" Balin pleaded with Thorin.

"I have rested long enough" Thorin growled impatiently.

Dwalin pushed Thorin gently back into bed.

"No!" Thorin said jumping to his feet. Thorin felt his side stretch in pain and his head spin horribly. His eyes swiveled making everyone around him move out of focus. Thorin closed his eyelids to try and stop himself from fainting. Dwalin and Fili supported Thorin back into a seated position on the bed.

"Your compulsiveness and impatience will be your downfall Thorin" Gandalf said.

"I am going to vomit" Thorin mumbled. He had turned a deathly pale and his eyes were squeezed shut as he lent his head weakly against Dwalin's shoulder.

"Give us the bucket Kili! That one! Near the door!" Balin said.

Kili jumped to it and brought the bucket, "Here uncle"

Thorin's hands were shaking so much he could not grip the bucket. Dwalin held it instead while Balin held Thorin's hair in one hand and the other rubbed Thorin's back.

Thorin vomited a couple times before he passed out again, nearly toppling over the side and onto the stone floor had Dwalin not been there to catch him.

They tucked Thorin back into bed and wet another cloth to place onto his warm and sweaty forehead.

"I think I should chain him to the bed to make sure he does not tear his stitches or injure himself again" Gandalf said conjuring a rope and tying one of Thorin's wrists to the bed post.

Once they were sure Thorin was settled they left, closing the door gently as not to disturb him again.

"I will fetch Lord Elrond" Gandalf said, "I want to make sure he did not do any serious damage. You all should go and get some rest and food".


End file.
